Kisu Ame
by Jollyolly
Summary: Tsuzuki surprises Muraki with an unplanned summer outing. A change of weather surprises them both. A Mur/Tsu fic.


Yami no Matsuei

Disclaimer: I do not own this series. Damn

キス雨 Kisu Ame

A/N: Hi all! It's been quite a while since I've posted. But I felt nostalgic for my favorite couple. So here's a little summertime story. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hmm, I don't like the look of those clouds, Asato."

Tsuzuki Asato squeezed the hand of the tall silver blond and pulled that much harder to hurry them along the cobbled walkway.

"They seem quite omnimus, ne?" the doctor further observed.

Kazutaka Muraki allowed himself to be pulled in the direction of the sakura path, his violet-eyed lover tugging at his hand. He again lifted his head to gaze at the foreboding horizon.

"The weather channel said it would be clearing up tonight," Tsuzuki muttered. "And this isn't the first time they've been wrong! Last time I trust them with something important like the weather!"

Muraki brought his eyes back to the guardian, a small smile playing on his lips.

His feisty lover marched ahead determined to find their planned destination that being a new tea shop. Tsuzuki had heard much about the little place from his co-worker Watari and it sounded so interesting that he persuaded the silver blond that they should be one of the first to check it out tonight, its grand opening.

_Indeed,_ Muraki thought, his lover still keeping a firm grasp on his hand.

_I hadn't so much as taken my coat off before Asato insisted that we needed to 'check this place out.'_

What was even more of a surprise was that instead of being annoyed at coming home after a hard day at the hospital and all set to rest in the cozy living room with his lover and now being dragged all over town in what looks to be a gathering storm to find some out-of-the-way shop, Muraki found that he wasn't bothered in the least.

And why?

Because, if anything, Tsuzuki certainly brought a sense of adventure into this relationship and Muraki was not about to complain about something that he had sorely lacked in the past.

"Asato, why don't you look at the map again?" the doctor suggested. "Just to make certain we are heading in the right direction."

"Yeah, okay," Tsuzuki agreed, slowing down. Releasing the pale hand, he dug into his trench pocket, pulling out a folded paper. Smoothing it out, he peered carefully, brows furrowed in concentration.

Muraki stepped next to the smaller man, looking over his shoulder. He placed a warm hand on the guardian's nape, brushing his fingertips along the delicate skin.

Tsuzuki shivered at the contact and forced his attention back to the map in front of him.

"Umm, well...we're here. And I know we passed the main square. So if we just keep going this way," he pointed ahead. "We should run into it at the end of the walkway."

Muraki leaned in to take a better look, his fingers continuing their gentle caress.

"Good , then we are going the right way," he murmured. "Asato?"

The brunette looked up, features softening, violets searching his lover's beautiful face.

"Umm...yeah. The...the right way," he repeated, somewhat dazed.

Didn't his lover realize that that was one of his 'sensitive' spots? A spot which turned his knees to jelly?

"Umm...we better get going...before it...before..."

The silver blond's face broke into a serene smile. He was quite aware of the effect his touch was causing. So he couldn't resist tickling the soft skin and feigning innocence.

"Yes, Asato? Before what?"

The corner of his mouth twitched as he leaned even closer, silver eyes twinkling with mischief. He always did get a kick out of teasing his violet-eyed lover.

"Hmm?"

"Kazutaka!" Tsuzuki grabbed at the offending hand. "Not here!" Frantic eyes darted around, a stain of red on his cheeks.

The doctor straightened his tall frame, a bit disappointed that his lover concerned himself too much about displaying affection in public. It was not a matter of Tsuzuki being embarrassed or ashamed that he would be showing affection to a man. It was the guardian's shy nature that held him back at times.

Yet, their relationship was but a few weeks old. So Muraki understood his lover's endearing bashful quality was a part of his character.

"Beloved," the doctor leaned in again, smiling at the widening violets. "No one is paying attention, I assure you." And before Tsuzuki could retort to the contrary, Muraki bestowed a quick and hard kiss.

"You see?"

"K-kazutaka!" Tsuzuki scowled. "You're just too confident for your own good!" A deeper blush bloomed over his cheeks. Tipping his head down, Tsuzuki lowered his voice.

"I know it's stupid to care what others think but it's just that...well, here..."

"And I know you are not used to such displays," Muraki interjected gently. "Beloved, we will proceed at your pace, whatever makes you comfortable, ne?"

Tsuzuki looked up, his beautiful face frowning.

"But, well, that's not fair to you," he argued. "Because if you left it totally up to me, we'd never progress!"

Muraki blinked. Then broke out into a laugh, causing his lover to blink up at him.

"I...I am not...not worried, Asato," he managed, chuckling in between and wiping the corner of his eye. His Asato could be too disarming at times!

Hooking his arm with the brunette's he steered the two of them down their appointed path.

"Kazutaka, it's not that I minded what you did. It's not that! But, well, you know what it does to me and...how...how it affects me..."

With a side-glance the doctor smirked.

"And...and it's one thing to do that at home," Tsuzuki explained further. His cheeks grew even warmer and he did his best to keep up with the doctor's long strides.

"Indeed, at home you are much more receptive," the doctor agreed. "Affectionate displays in public are an entirely different matter and I understand there must be a certain...restraint. However, kisses can hardly be construed as indecent."

"I know, I know! But two guys...you have to admit it does raise eyebrows," Tsuzuki's voice faltered.

He knew it was a lame excuse. It had nothing to do with the fact that they were men and that they would be kissing on a walkway or any other populated area. No. The issue had to do with Tsuzuki's bashful demeanor.

Sighing, the guardian's spirits deflated a little. He wished he were more...more daring in that regard.

Muraki, attuned to his lover's mood, brought Tsuzuki's hand up to his lips, kissing the slim knuckles.

"The shop should be close by, ne?" he asked, smiling.

Tsuzuki brightened at Muraki's playful demeanor.

"Yeah, at the end of the path," he replied, smiling back. He promised himself that they would talk more about it afterwards. He definitely wanted to resolve the issue.

They chatted as they walked, keeping an eye out for their destination, hands clasped.

"Oh, no."

Tsuzuki shook his head. How could this be possible? He couldn't have gotten the date wrong. He just couldn't! He pulled out his cell and punched at the keypad with furious jabs.

Muraki stepped up to the glass, peering inside the shop front.

"It would seem the sign is true, Asato," he stated, turning back to the guardian. "It will be opening for business NEXT week."

"But Watari told me..."

Tsuzuki pressed the phone to his ear. Upon hearing the blond scientist's cheery voice on the answering machine, he snapped it shut, muttering an oath.

"That Watari specifically told me THIS week! He went on and on about how great it was in *** and that the owner was all excited about opening a second shop here in this area! Watari kept harping on the fact it was so great and now," Tsuzuki took a deep breath and threw his arms out. "Now, it isn't even open!"

Muraki listened in sympathy.

"Well, there's been a definite miscommunication somewhere," he reasoned, taking his lover's hand.

"Damn," Tsuzuki sighed. He titled his chin up to face his lover. "I'm sorry, Kazutaka. I dragged you out here on this miserable night on a wild goose chase when you could've been relaxing at home."

"No, no. On the contrary, beloved," the silver blonde replied. "I was just as eager as you to try someplace new." He reached up to brush back the dark bangs from his lover's large violets. "Now, that we know where it is, we can return next week, ne?"

Tsuzuki nodded, tilting his head into the gentle caress, relaxing. Muraki was so understanding. He didn't seem perturbed in the least.

He was about to point that out to his lover when just then a fat raindrop splashed the guardian's nose.

"Oh!"

Both men looked up. More drops fell. On their faces, hair, coats. They stared at each other.

"Tell me, Asato. I don't suppose you have an umbrella with you?" the doctor asked, the corner of his mouth twitching up, silver eyes twinkling.

Tsuzuki pressed his lips together before answering.

"No, Kazutaka. I sure don't. Nope. Because I trusted the weather report that it would be clearing tonight. Just..." the brunette's face split into a wide grin. "Just like I trusted...*chuckle*...Watari...Watari about this place!"

He exploded with laughter.

Seeing how his lover reacted to this new change of events, the doctor joined in.

All around them people hurried past in an effort to seek shelter.

Muraki turned up the collar of his trench and extended a hand out to the brunette.

"Not to worry, beloved. We can be home in no time," he said, chuckling, pulling his lover closer to his side. "And once there I can build up a fire and have a pot of chrysanthamum tea ready. How does that sound?"

It was on the tip of Tsuzuki's tongue to agree wholeheartedly. Nothing sounded better now than to be out of this damp weather and sit before a blazing fire with a hot cup of fragrant tea and a plate of spicy ginger cakes and snuggling close to his lover on the couch. Especially after the way this evening turned out.

However, Tsuzuki hesitated.

He should have felt upset that he had been steered wrong by Watari and come all this way for nothing in weather like this. AND he should have felt somewhat embarrassed that he built up the reputation of this place to Muraki.

But it seemed his lover wasn't put out. Quite the contrary. Muraki's beautiful silver eyes were twinkling, his mouth relaxed in a gentle smile. So for some crazy reason, Tsuzuki didn't want to rush home just yet. Maybe this night could be salvaged.

"Kazutaka...have you ever...walked in the rain?"

Surprised registered on the doctor's face.

"Walk in the rain?"

Tsuzuki gave an eager nod, squeezing the taller man's hand.

"Yeah! I don't know. I just thought since it isn't raining all that hard and most of the people dashed off it won't be so crowded and...well, I just thought it would be...nice...and different."

"Actually, Asato, I have," Muraki replied. "But not for pleasure. Have you?"

Tsuzuki grinned with a mixture of relief and delight.

"Nope. So then would you be willing to do just that, Kazutaka?"

Muraki's heart thumped, his answer caught in his throat.

His Asato looked so lovely at this moment. Beads of water clinging to strands of glossy dark hair making rivulets down smooth pinked cheeks and delicate chin. And those violets shimmering with mischief.

And love.

How could Muraki resist?

"Quite a marvelous idea. I would love to take a walk with you, beloved," he squeezed that gentle hand he held, grinning. "Shall we?"

With that, the two men, beamed at each other and walked back from the direction they came, their steps easy and slow.

"This is quite romantic, beloved," Muraki observed.

The sakura-lined walkway with the gentle rainfall pattering down on the brick path when only minutes ago was dry made the guardian glad of his decision to do this.

"This pathway certainly takes on a different ambiance, ne? Dark grey clouds set against the white and pink of the sakura blossoms. Such a contrast from our usual sunny walks, ne?"

Tsuzuki threaded an arm around the taller man's waist, laying his dark head against the broad shoulder.

"Yeah," he replied. "Something different."

"Mm, yes," Muraki set his cheek against the wet dark hair, hugging the slim body closer. "Different and new and wholly exciting." His voice low as he emphasized the words to his lover's ear.

Tsuzuki laughed, lifting his head and receiving a kiss on his forehead.

"Well, we are getting soaked but, hey, if it's exciting..."

"Terribly exciting, beloved," Muraki replied. "You have no idea how incredibly attractive you look drenched to the skin."

This time, the brunette gasped in surprise.

"Kazutaka!" he exclaimed, ducking his head.

Muraki laughed, delighted. He never tired of seeing his lover flustered. Holding Tsuzuki tighter, the silver blond walked on.

For several minutes, they continued, talking low and laughing. There were a few looks of amusement thrown their way, but they paid no heed so engrossed they were in each other.

Coming to a cross path, Tsuzuki slowed his steps.

"I'm glad you agreed to this, Kazutaka," he shrugged. "I mean, I know it's not a big deal to do something like this. But most people would balk at the idea. Worried about their clothes being ruined and stuff."

Muraki gives a wolfish grin.

"Ahh, but I am not MOST people, Asato," his smile growing even wider at seeing his lover's surprise. "It is of no consequence to me if I am a little wet."

Tsuzuki laughed at his lover's definition of 'a little wet'. Both men were quite soaked at this point, their hair plastered to their scalps.

Muraki pulled Tsuzuki to him, taking in the scent of clean, drenched skin of his violet-eyed lover. Quite intoxicating.

"What matters most is that you are with me, beloved," he said, voice husky.

Tsuzuki's eyelids lower to half-mast, violets turning into a rich and deeper hue, drinking into Muraki's own silver orbs wanting to emerge himself completely.

"Oh!"

Tsuzuki blinked up. Before Muraki can ask him what is wrong, Tsuzuki lifts his hands, the tips of his fingers brushing back wet strands of silver hair from the taller man's ears.

"Your glasses," the guardian murmured.

Tsuzuki fingers run slowly along the ridge and behind the shell of those delicate ears. The doctor's breath hitches as his lover steps up that much closer, their chests coming in contact.

"Your glasses...Kazutaka...umm...they shouldn't get wet," Tsuzuki explained in a hushed tone.

Muraki nods, his movement slow as he is quite mesmerized at the gleam of his lover's eyes, the

The brunette doesn't rush in its removal. With a slight smile and keeping his taller lover's gaze his fingers run along the shell of each ear catching the wire behind each. He lifts them from the bridge of the doctor's straight nose and brings them forward taking care.

Muraki is struck dumb. Although the rain is pelting down, pedestrians are splashing past, Muraki's entire focus rests solely on his beloved's sweet face, on those cheekbones tinged with rose, on those lush parted lips, beaded with raindrops.

How a simple act such as taking off one's glasses could strike him speechless, he couldn't say. Only that it did and now his only coherent thought was to pull his Tsuzuki into his arms.

Muraki blinks when Tsuzuki presents the folded spectacles up to him.

"There," he replies with a radiant smile. "That's better, ne?"

Within a space of two heartbeats Muraki wraps a strong arm around his lover's waist, his other hand cupping a smooth cheek, lowering his head, his voice tender despite his thundering heart.

"Beloved..."

Silver eyes glimmering and hypnotic, Tsuzuki was entranced, the words stuck in his throat. His heart hammers, his cheeks burn, no. It's his body that burns and begins to tremble.

Muraki's brows furrow feeling his lover's quaking form against his. But in a split second understanding dawns. His brows smooth and the corner of his mouth twitches.

Not chilled...Asato's desire...for me...

Muraki leans closer, thumb stroking that wet, hot cheek.

"Asato...have you ever been kissed...in the rain?"

Tsuzuki's heart bounces in his ribcage, he can scarcely breath making him light-headed.

"Kazutaka..."

Tsuzuki swallows.

Such silver eyes...

"No...I haven't..."

Muraki's face alights, his lips brushing against Tsuzuki's as he answers.

"Neither have I...Asato..."

Amethysts widen, but at the taste of mint and cool rainwater, Tsuzuki melts into the kiss, tilting his chin up. Gripping the lapels of Muraki's coat, Tsuzuki groans, thoroughly caught up in the passionate moment and forgetting that they on a public walkway.

It was so delicious. The clear, fresh water on their lips and tongue, each tasting it on the other.

Tsuzuki lapped up the dewy drops from his lover's lips in between the deep kisses and doesn't seem to get enough by the way he clutches Muraki's shoulders.

"Beloved," Muraki groaned. "Kissing you...wonderful..."

"Mmm," Tsuzuki managed, not letting up and smothering his lover's mouth. After a few moments, however, he does break away to catch his breath.

Tsuzuki sighed happily as Muraki nibbled his temple and cheek, catching more drops running down his skin.

"You're right, Kazutaka," Tsuzuki bites his bottom lip when his lover's mouth tickles his brow. "This IS exciting."

The silver blond chuckles, squeezing his lover tighter.

"Yes," Muraki whispered back, lowering his silver head for more kisses. "Very much so."

The rain relented, but neither man seemed to notice or care. However, a rumble in the distance causes Tsuzuki to pull back a bit, a look of worry fluttering over his features.

_Thunder_

Muraki's keen sense of hearing picked up on it as well and there was no need in asking his lover what was wrong.

"Asato, what do you say we continue this at home, underneath a warm shower," Muraki suggested, a playful smile on his lips.

Violets blinked up.

"Yeah," Tsuzuki agreed, smiling wide, his heart warming at his lover's understanding. "Yeah, Kazutaka. Sounds good. Let's go home."

"I enjoyed this immensely, beloved," Muraki stated in Tsuzuki's ear.

Quickly accessing that they are indeed alone, wrapped his arms around Tsuzuki, whispering to hold on tight, and chants the necessary spell to their destination.

Tsuzuki gave a last look around, snuggling his cheek against Muraki's broad shoulder. What he thought had been a wasted evening turned instead into a sweet romantic moment.

_Anything can happen... _

In a flurry and an instant they are gone.

OAWI

* * *

A/N: I hope I did all right here. As I said, it has been a long time and I don't know if anyone is still interested in Muraki/Tsuzuki fics anymore. Well, I'll soon find out. Thanks for reading and a review would be great! Until next time!


End file.
